


Crush

by ShariDeschain



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Episode tag: s02e11, F/M, useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's the way he talks to her, maybe. Like he'd known her for his entire life, like there's a secret only they know about. The accent helps, too. And then, of course, his crooked smile. It's stupid. It's so stupid that she feels embarrassed for herself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

At sunset the streets of New Orleans shine with red and white lights, the people walk and talk and laugh while the children run all around them, and when she kisses him, Kol's mouth tastes like blood and sweat, and she doesn't care.

He stinks as well, but again, seeing him alive and feeling his arms around her are the only things that really matter at the moment. It's a strange thing, him making her feel like this, all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Crazy, too. Because she knows who's she messing with, what he is, whose family he belongs to, and despite all of this, she also knows she's falling in love with him.

It's the way he talks to her, maybe. Like he'd known her for his entire life, like there's a secret only they know about. The accent helps, too. And then, of course, his crooked smile. It's stupid. It's so stupid that she feels embarrassed for herself.

And yet.

“Worried about me, were you, luv?”, he asks, his lips still brushing against hers, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Shut up”, Davina says.

“Oi, me shut up? You are too young and short to get bossy with me”, he laughs, and she can feel his breath on her wet lips, and his chest rumbling against hers.

 _Who am I kidding_ , she muses. _I think I'm already in love with him_.

“Shut up”, she repeats. “And kiss me again.”

“Even bossier, I can't believe it”, Kol teases. “May I remind you that I am a powerful and ancient being, a member of the Original family, and a mighty witch?”

“You may not”, Davina replies, nuzzling her nose against his chin. “Or I might change my mind about letting you kiss me.”

“Won't risk that”, he agrees with a smile.

 _Who am I kidding_ , she thinks again while he bends toward her.

So Kol kisses her again, and now the taste of blood is gone from his lips, but she can still feel it in her own mouth. It's a good reminder of the situation, but it's a bit too late.

“I was worried about you”, she admits a moment later, because there's really no point in trying to hide it after she basically told everyone who knows him the same thing.

He strokes his thumb against her cheek, then caresses the corner of her mouth.

“I know.”

He sounds a bit more serious, so she raises her head to meet his eyes. He's not smiling anymore.

“I don't think you understand. I was _really_ worried about you”, she insists, and she doesn't know why. It's not like he doesn't already know that she _fancies_ him.

“ _I know_ ”, he repeats, his voice softer, his hands gentler. “Me too.”

She blinks.

“But I was safe.”

People who always smile and tease have a tendency to look extremely sad when they stop doing it, and Kol's no exception. And Davina's really young (and kinda short) just like he says, but she's not stupid, and she knows that Kol doesn't flirt with her only because he likes her, that there are other reasons behind their relationship. She knows he's no innocent. 

But looking at him now, she can't help but wonder. And hope. Because love makes you do crazy thing and all of that.

(She thinks of a violinist, and feels a knot in her stomach. So she quickly casts out that thought.)

Then she blinks again, and the moment's gone.

“I mean, I was really worried about myself too”, Kol says, and as usual the smile quickly hides the shadows in his eyes. “What did you think?”

She smiles back.

 _Who are you kidding_ , she thinks.

And then she kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the COW-T #5 and the Maritombola #6 @ maridichallenge


End file.
